Avengers: Rise of the All Father
by Fractal-Velocity
Summary: When an unsuspecting foe threatens Earth and its very existence, the Avengers are called upon, once again, to save humankind. However, in order to do so, they must team up with an unsuspecting ally- a very reluctant, unsuspecting ally. The team and their new recruit are dragged into a twisted plot where the end...is just really the beginning. Rated T for violence, mild profanity.
1. Chapter 1

**Soo.. before anyone goes all crazy on me- this is just a fanfic i thought of with my sister, Oblivionxx. we did all the research we could and are trying to stick to the comics as much as we can. But as most of you would know, the Marvel Universe is depressingly messy so we've finally decided to go with the Earth-616 plot line. So... this chapter is just the beginning to (what we hope) is gonna be an awesometastic fic :3**

**feel free to leave your feedback as reviews- criticism, praise or even ideas are welcome! hit that review button and we'll love you forever. **

* * *

Darkness.

Darkness wrapped the Asgardian warrior with its tight hold, suffocating her. Anonymity was the master's priority- that she was aware of- but the warrior couldn't help but hope to- as the earth dwellers put it- shed some light on this situation. The only light, however, was the light from the distant burning gas that floated in the vast empty void that was space. Surround by the fiery stars, the warrior stood on a stagnant crater in the middle of the vast universe, pondering on whether this was a good idea.

By 'this', she meant the meeting with the master. Of course the warrior had spoken to the master on numerous occasions, but this time the setting was much different. This time the warrior bore no weapons. She missed the comforting feel of her sword gripped by her glove clad fingers, ready to be wielded.

Much like the darkness, silence also overwhelmed the warrior.

_In silence we wait,_ she told herself as she succumbed to the emptiness echoing in her ears.

Another moment passed and the warrior grew impatient. Many moons rotated around the distant planets and the ever present darkness made it hard for the Asgardian to tell how much time had passed. Biting the edge of her lip, she furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. This was not how she had planned to spend her hours; standing on a crater in the middle of nowhere surrounded by looming darkness waiting for a sign of the master's presence. The warrior's eyes had now adjusted to the blackness, but even as she squinted through the folds of the night she still couldn't see anything. Other than the large towering rock that stood to her right- or maybe she only knew that because of the numerous times she had bumped into it. Letting out an almost inaudible sigh, the warrior casually leaned against the boulder, one of her two long ebony black braids resting one shoulder.

"Warrior."

The voice shattered the silence the Asgardian had grown used to, and she hastily straightened herself.

"Master," she said with a slight bow.

She wasn't sure if the master could see her or not, but she would rather bow than take the risk of being seen as disrespectful. There was a low hum of approval from the nothingness before her.

"Warrior, the time has come," rang the voice of her omnipotent master.

The much awaited words; the words the warrior had longed to hear. The corners of her lips twitched upwards in an eerie smile. But the warrior knew that containing her excitement would only ensure her a longer life. Slowly she pushed her rising joy down and forced the wretched smile off her face.

"Yes master," she said, feigning humility, "As you wish."

Another low and deep hum answered the warrior. With a nod the she spun around on her heel, her face breaking into smile once again.

This was long overdue; this havoc she was about to wreak upon the unsuspecting earth dwellers. She knew of Loki and his miserable failure, but she also knew that she was nothing like the unwanted son of Odin, and that nothing would stop her.

_Desperation_ fueled the young Asgardian prince.

But not her.

_Determination_ flowed through her veins and to every fiber of her being.

Leaving the darkness and silence behind, she prepared for her battle.

She only hoped the mid-guardians would be prepared as well.

It wouldn't be any fun if they weren't.

* * *

_What was he doing?_

As a yawn escaped his lips for the umpteenth time that night, he couldn't understand for the life of him why he was down in his lab at four in the morning.

Again.

The metal contraption on his arm was cutting a little too deep into his flesh and the magnifying lens between him and the object of his interest was fogging up with every breath he took.

Slamming the screwdriver against the tabletop, he proceeded to shake the semi-invention off his forearm. The steel skeleton of the device creaked apart as he flexed his muscles and tumbled onto the table. He scooped the now destroyed piece of tech with his other hand and lobbed it towards the bin across the room.

Oh yeah, he thought to himself. Let's score.

As expected, the flying metal deathtrap smashed into Dum-E, completely missing its intended target, and the stupid robot began to whine in a monotone.

He never scored.

These days, he did nothing but hide away in his lab _waay_ past his bedtime, working on inventions he KNEW wouldn't work.

WHY you ask?

Tony Stark was bored, that's why.

As much as he hated to admit it, the boredom had really set in deep.

Bone deep.

Tony could feel it in every move he made- and nothing was going to save him from this predicament. Unless of course some aliens decided to trash up the city for lunch. Maybe then he'd loosen up a bit.

But it had been an entire year and a few more lunches and there was no sign of alien activity whatsoever.

Except for those around his house.

Stark Tower had grown unexpectedly busy what with the new additions to the "family" and Tony was beginning to question his own half-brained idea.

_Let's all crash at my place, I said_, he remembered sourly._ It'll be fun, I said._

Indeed, initially, the plan had turned out to be quite alright. But if he had thought living with Pepper was a crowd… living with the Avengers was claustrophobic.

Even though Stark Tower had enough space to accommodate fifty people _comfortably _on one floor.

And nothing ever went as expected. He'd expected Thor to be the one struggling to keep up with modern appliances, but apparently that Jane woman had that area covered for him. Instead, Cap had nearly jumped out of his skin when his bread had popped out of the toaster. That had been hilarious though, Tony admitted to himself.

Watching them struggle was cruel… but promising. Especially Captain Stripes and Stars. His reaction to the building and its gold mine of tech was priceless.

Chuckling to himself, Tony made his way out of his lab and headed for the kitchen. Normally, he wouldn't step in there until a meal was served, and even then he usually ate within the confines of his lab, but today he was starving something terrible. Silently, he crept up the stairs leading out of his lab and tiptoed towards the kitchen.

Almost there…. Almost…

'Great day isn't it?' a voice asked cheerfully as a figure hurtled down out of nowhere.

'Jesus kill-me-now Christ!' Tony shrieked, leaping a foot into the air.

Clint laughed heartily and dusted his shoulders with a shrug. 'How do you keep falling for this?' he asked with a smirk.

Tony growled as his heart rate slowed to a healthy pace. 'Why do you keep _doing_ this?'

The archer just chuckled quietly and made his way into the kitchen to grab some breakfast, leaving his host fuming to himself.

_Stupid Hawkeye and his stupid pranks…. Ugh_, Tony grumbled to himself, mostly in distress rather than in actual contempt of his fellow team-mate.

Storming into the kitchen, he flung open the fridge and grabbed the last diet coke off a shelf.

'What was all the girly screaming about this time?' he heard a feminine voice ask and scowled before he answered.

'I do NOT scream like a girl,' he snapped, whirling around to meet the newcomer.

'Just my daily sneak-attack, Nats,' Clint replied as he made room for the Black Widow at the island sitting in the middle of the kitchen.

'He still falls for that?' she asked in her usual husky tone, quirking a brow at the billionaire extraordinaire across from her.

Clint only laughed in reply.

Tony couldn't believe it. Why did everyone pick on him? **He **was supposed to be the one pulling pranks on _them_. They were in _his_ domain… his castle… he was supposed to be humiliating **all of them!**

'Erm… Stark?' Natasha ventured slowly, spooning ice cream into her mouth. 'You've got the 'world domination' look going on. Anything we should be worried about?'

Snapping out of his thoughts, Tony shook his head sadly. 'Nope. No world domination today. Is that ice cream?'

Natasha frowned and curled an arm around the tub of Oreos n' Cream protectively. 'Hey,' she snapped. 'Eyes off the merchandise.'

Beside her, Clint rose to his feet and stretched languidly. 'I'm off to the gym,' he announced shortly, before heading out of the room with only a frozen sandwich in his hand.

'Is it just me,' the redheaded spy at the island said slowly, in between spoonfuls of ice cream. 'or are we… dare I say it… getting lazy?'

Tony perked up upon hearing the word.

So it seemed he wasn't the only one.

'What do you mean 'we'?' he asked cautiously.

'Obviously not me,' Natasha said offhandishly, much to Tony's chagrin. 'I've got stuff to do.'

'Do you?' Tony asked immediately. 'What kind of stuff? No wait, don't tell me.'

'Wouldn't dream of it,' the redhead deadpanned.

'Fury's got you doing secret special super spy stuff right?' Tony continued, not deterred in the least by the ex-spy's death glares. 'I _knew_ he was going behind our backs and doing sneaky stuff! Ohhhohoho! I'm ON to you, Fury!'

'Uh... Tony?'

The billionaire playboy swiveled around in his chair to face the woman at the doorway.

'Pepper!' he said brightly.

Then he cast a glance across the table at the spy seated opposite him in her nightclothes, surreptitiously eating away at the tub of ice cream.

'We're just getting breakfast!' he explained hastily.

'What else would you be doing?' Pepper asked with a scowl that disappeared once she caught sight of the plastic tub in the redhead's clutches.

'Oooh, ICE CREAM!' she squealed, reaching out towards Natasha.

The spy merely hugged the tub closer to her chest with a frown.

Pepper backed off with an apologetic smile. 'Or bananas…. I'll have a banana.'

Sighing to herself she walked around the kitchen searching for fruit.

'Well today is quieter than expected,' she observed, tossing an apple on to the counter.

'It's only till Cap gets up,' Tony replied with a shrug. 'Once he's done snoozing we're gonna go bug Fury.'

'Tony no,' Pepper protested weakly. 'Give that man a rest already.'

'Why what else have you done?' Natasha asked with wide eyes.

The technician extraordinaire beamed with unabashed pride. 'Yeah well, I just busted through S.H.I.E.L.D.'s firewalls and trashed their protective coding systems and totally hacked into the mainframe and stole like… _half_ of their future development plans- nothing spicy there though, just boring infrastructure stuff- but then I froze Fury's database and guess what I found… his digital diary. Oh yeah. I'm awesome. Pepper, get me a sandwich.'

'Excuse me?' the blond haired woman snapped, glaring at her boyfriend in disgust.

'I- I meant that I'd like a sandwich… with pepper in it. A sandwich that **I'm **gonna make. Yeah,' Tony corrected hastily, reddening like the tomatoes he was going to put in the hypothetical sandwich of his, as he backed away from his fuming girlfriend.

'Damn right you are,' Pepper sniffed, crossing her arms and biting furiously into her apple.

Tony groaned and made for the doorway, grumbling as he went.

'I liked you better as my assistant,' he mumbled under his breath.

'WHAT?!' he heard Pepper shriek.

'I mean,' the billionaire struggled to say.

'That you'd like a sandwich with… _assistants_ in it?' Natasha snorted in amusement, thrilled by the idea that Tony Stark was lost for words for once in his lifetime.

The usually cheeky member of their team scuttled away quietly in rejection and bumped right into a steel wall.

'Hey,' the steel wall mumbled sadly. 'You guys are already awake?'

'No, Cap,' Tony snapped irritably. 'We're sleeping while standing with our eyes open.'

'Bad one,' Pepper called as she walked past. 'Morning, Steve.'

'Who's Steve?' Tony wondered in confusion. 'His first name is Captain you know!'

Pepper just waved in reply.

'Sorry I'm late,' the ex-soldier apologized. 'I had to decapitate the shrieking black object near my face.'

'You killed my alarm clock?!' Tony cried. 'Those were like… the best thing in stores this season! They were NEW! And they glowed… in the _dark_!'

'That's kinda creepy, Stark,' the blond pointed out with a frown.

Tony sighed. 'Never mind.'

'So what do we do today?' Steve asked with a bright sunny smile, heading for the kitchen to grab himself a glass of concentrated orange juice like always did every morning at exactly five thirty.

'I was thinking we could harass Fury a bit more,' Tony offered, sipping on his Diet Coke. 'We haven't done that in a while.'

The captain glanced up, startled. 'We did that yesterday!'

'Well, yeaah,' the technical enthusiast sighed sarcastically. 'It's been thirteen hours since then! Up and away, Cap'n! These super secret files won't decode themselves, you know.'

'I have doubts about this, Stark,' Steve grimaced, twirling his straw in his glass of juice.

'Yeah me too,' Natasha added from her perch upon the island.

'Not you too, Romanoff!' Tony cried.

'I was thinking maybe we could watch a movie,' the ex-spy said, eyeing the soldier before her. 'Steve here needs to be updated about cinematography.'

'I'd say,' Tony sighed.

'So… what do we watch?' the captain asked as he struggled to keep up with the conversation.

'I dunno… how about the Sound of Music?' the redhead suggested, wiggling her eyebrows.

Tony gasped in horror. 'I- I was thinking more along the lines of the Titanic!'

'What are we doing?' Pepper asked, approaching them in her work clothes. 'I'm off to do some _real_ work, please try and stay out of trouble. I'd like the roof in place once I return.'

'Natasha's trying to make Steve watch the Sound of Music,' Tony deadpanned.

'Oh that's lovely- Julie Andrews is amazing!' Pepper smiled at the captain in glee. 'You'll love it- it's so mellow.'

'Pepper, no! We can't show him a film with singing Nazis!' Tony cried in exasperation as Natasha groaned in defeat.

'You're losing it, Stark! It would've been hilarious!' the ex-spy grumbled.

'Singing _Nazis_?!' Steve choked on his orange juice.

'Oh my goodness I totally forgot, Steve's ancient!' Pepper squealed in mortification.

'I'm not ancient,' the captain protested weakly.

'Oh gods, I'm out of here,' Pepper cried, racing for the lift that lay open in wait for her departure.

'_Have a good day, Miss Potts,' _J.A.R.V.I.S said enthusiastically.

'What the hell?' Steve exclaimed. 'Why does your house keep speaking, Stark?'

'That's J.A.R.V.I.S, don't mind him, he's lonely.'

'_Negative on that, sir.' _

'Can it, J.A.R.V.I.S.'

'_But sir… there's an incoming-.'_

'I thought I told you to be quiet. Just help me hack into Fury's personal stuff will you?'

Tony headed for the stairs leading to his lab with a soft smile on his face, thankful for a moment that his day wasn't turning out too bad.

And just as the thought crossed his cluttered mind space… the roof caved in with a thunderous booming sound and brick exploded over their heads, raining down upon them in the form of debris and fragments. Coughing through the haze of dust, Tony called for his home computing system.

'J.A.R.V.I.S! What on earth is going on?'

'_I told you sir, there was an incoming-.'_

'Yeah but why didn't the defensive mechanisms activate? And the shield? Or the alarm, for Christ's sake?' Tony spluttered, waving an arm through the cloud of dust obstructing his view, with his fingers outstretched; waiting for his suit to automatically latch onto his body.

Around him, he could hear Natasha assisting the Captain to his feet and shouting over the rumbling of Stark Tower for Clint.

'_Well, sir, I never said it was an unfriendly.'_

Sure enough, a figure rose out of the debris, standing gloriously amidst the rubble and dust. If the red cape flapping behind the silhouette wasn't enough of a clue, the booming voice that erupted from the newcomer a second later was a dead giveaway.

'MIDGUARDIANS,' Thor bellowed, raising his hammer in the air. 'I HAVE ARRIVED.'

'You could've spared my ceiling!' Tony protested weakly.

'APOLOGIES, MAN OF IRON. BUT I COME BEARING GRAVE NEWS.'

'What is it, Thor?' Natasha asked curiously, batting the dust away from her face.

At her side, Clint slapped a hand to his face. 'Had to have a dramatic entrance, didn't you big guy?'

'Is it honestly that terrible?' Steve coughed, eyeing the Asgardian skeptically.

'THE FATE OF MIDGARD HANGS IN THE BALANCE- SO I'D SAY IT'S TERRIBLE. HONESTLY.'

As the group crowded around the Asgardian to hear his message, Tony sighed and plunked down to sit on an excessively large piece of rubble.

'Still could've used the door,' he mumbled to himself, gazing up through the massive chunk of space in his ceiling to the clear blue sky above.

* * *

a/n: well we pretty much said everything right at the top.. so just fave follow and review. we'll be back with another chapter soon!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: we own Marvel**

***lies we don't* **

**read review fave and follow :3**

* * *

This was the best day EVER.

Natasha couldn't believe it- her days in complete boredom had finally come to an end. She could feel her blood thundering through her veins and her heart hammering within the confines of her ribcage. The only thing keeping her from leaping for joy was Thor's alleged 'grave news'. That usually meant some shit was about to go down.

However, that didn't stop her senses from tingling like crazy, sending her reflexes into overdrive and near frizzing out her hair. She nearly buzzed with the anticipation of a kill. Of course alien targets stood far apart from her usual human targets… but her hiatus had gone on for too long. Fury had required her assistance in various matters over the past twelve months, but they had all been lack-luster missions with barely any fatalities. Now, with Thor's sudden arrival, she could be sure of a thrilling adventure. If not that, then at least _someone _to kill.

The ex-spy had grown extremely restless over the year and nothing… _nothing_ was going to stop her from milking this situation for the excitement she deserved.

But she couldn't let her joy get out of hand. Knowing the rest of her team they'd have plenty distraction along the way. This was one of the reasons she preferred to work _solo_. Admittedly it hadn't hurt to tag along with Rogers… but the captain was in some ways similar to her. He respected rules, followed them and was completely focused on his task. Unlike Stark. The multi-millionaire absolutely refused to be serious even when his life hung in the balance. She hoped he didn't do that now.

If she had been working alone she would've already wrangled information from Thor and would already have been on her way to Fury's to discuss what should be done. However, the rest of the team was staring up through the giant hole in the ceiling with their eyebrows furrowed and mouths hanging open, while the thunder god stood to a side with his eyes downcast.

'What on earth is _that_?' Steve whispered as he frowned up at the sky and the shape that was hurtling towards them.

'J.A.R.V.I.S, please tell me that's not landing in our ceiling,' Tony whimpered in what sounded like pain.

Natasha wasn't sure.

'_Unfortunately it is, sir, and I can't determine whether or not it is an unfriendly,'_ the computer system replied in its droning British accent.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Clint asked, glaring at Tony accusingly. 'Don't tell me your only security system is broken.'

'It's not broken!'

Natasha sighed. Sometimes, men were as dumb as a plank of wood.

'You just brought some luggage, didn't you big guy?' she asked Thor, stepping away from the hole in the ceiling as the distant blob in the sky grew closer.

The Norse god shrugged noncommittally. 'I MAY HAVE.'

'Whatever it is, PLEASE don't let it crash through my roof!' Tony squealed as he dove for cover behind a large piece of debris.

Clint pressed as close as he could to the lifts at the far end of the room. 'Can't we stop it?'

'With what, a _missile_?' Stark snapped irritably. 'And destroy poor Blondie's _luggage_?'

'YOU CANNOT DESTROY IT,' Thor boomed, still standing where they had left him.

Steve crawled closer to Natasha and ran a hand through his dust flecked golden hair. 'What have you brought, Thor?' he asked with a sigh.

And then the roof caved in a second time.

The falling object smashed through Stark Tower just a few feet away from where Thor had descended. Brick and dust rained down upon them once more and Natasha was sure she would have to take over ten baths to rid her hair of wall plaster.

Stepping cautiously over the newly shed rubble, she made her way towards whatever it was Thor had brought along.

'This is gonna kick up a huge ruckus at S.H.I.E.L.D,' the redhead noted, observing the glowing blue container that stood crookedly in the Stark lounge, surrounded by debris.

'And why is that?' the captain asked her, moving past her to inspect the bluish box.

'If this is really Thor's luggage,' Natasha began, shooting a glare at the god in question. 'Then its Asgardian and it would show up on their radar. Worse, Thor's probably never brought it down here before so it's going to show up as an unfriendly for sure. Fury will be all up in our faces.'

'If not him,' Tony added morosely. 'Then Coulson.'

'THE LITTLE MAN,' Thor interrupted in confusion. 'IS HE NOT DEAD?'

Natasha winced.

'Actually, sir, he is very much alive,' Steve replied, before glancing at the box before him.

It stood taller than he was, which was impressive for just… luggage, and it glowed a bright, mystical blue.

'It's an unfriendly, huh?' he joked, prodding at the box.

'YOU HAVE NO IDEA,' Thor muttered, still louder than normal.

Natasha peered closer, trying to make out the shadows that lurked within, when all of a sudden the blue danced brightly and separated into bars that crisscrossed the giant box, giving them a crowded view of what lay within. The bars then slid to the corners of the cell and a clear force-field took its place as the walls that restrained its components.

Or in this case, **component**, Natasha thought sourly as she eyed the cargo within the now transparent box.

'That was the most _hideous _landing ever! What were you even thinking- that we could just smash through a building?! We're not that stupid green animal you know!' the prisoner ranted angrily, before spinning around to glare daggers at the crowd of humans glaring daggers back at him.

'Oh great. Just great. We're visiting the _rest_ of your dysfunctional family… as if that god forbidden woman wasn't enough!' the Norse god of Mischief muttered darkly.

'You brought Loki here?!' Tony demanded, turning to glare at the thunder god who was lurking behind them guiltily.

'This is the guy who tried to kill_ us_!' the captain added incredulously.

'Oh don't be flattered,' Loki muttered. 'I tried to kill everyone.'

'What is he doing in my lounge?!' Tony shrieked.

Natasha didn't have to be able to read body languages to know that Stark was about to snap.

'Spit it out, big guy. We need to know and we need to know _now_,' she said, without sparing the prisoner a glance.

'Why doesn't anyone just ask me?' Loki cried, throwing his arms into the air and slouching against the cell wall. 'I'll give you a hint: we're not a vacation.'

'Hardee-haha,' Tony snapped. 'You shut it, reindeer-head.'

'They're horns!' the god retaliated with equal fervor. 'Not antlers!'

Thor sighed heavily. 'AFTER WHAT LOKI HELPED ASGARD ACHIEVE DURING THE SIEGE OF MALEKITH, FATHER HEARD MY PLEAS ON HIS BEHALF. HOWEVER, FREEDOM IS NOT SOMETHING ONE CAN GAIN SO EASILY.'

'So you're babysitting him?!' Tony shrieked, his voice raising an octave higher than expected.

'And you brought him down here?!' Steve demanded, shooting glances at both the imprisoned Loki and the slightly guilty looking Thor.

'I HAD NO CHOICE IN THE MATTER.'

'Oh yes you did! You could've left me with that oaf Heimdall- anything would've been better than bringing me here!' Loki groaned.

'Take him away. Now,' Tony deadpanned.

'I CANNOT. HE WILL BE USEFUL IN THE SITUATION I CAME TO TELL YOU ABOUT.'

'And what is that?' Natasha asked tersely. 'Want to tell us the important news?'

'I'm never helping you ever again _brother_, I nearly _died_ last time!' Loki grumbled.

'He _what_?' Steve questioned tentatively.

'Should've stayed dead,' Tony snorted.

'Enough, already!' Natasha interrupted. 'Thor, please tell us what's going on. Now. And we'll deal with the goon later.'

Loki only sniffed in return.

'I HAVE RECENTLY BEEN PUT I CHARGE OF ASGARD,' Thor began.

'How did that happen?' Steve wondered, glancing at the god.

'MY FATHER WILL SOON BE ENTERING ODINSLEEP TO REGAIN HIS STRENGTH AND ASGARD WILL HAVE TO BE LED BY ANOTHER.'

'And who better than his_ favorite_ son?' Loki added with a scowl.

'WHILE PREPARING MY FATHER FOR HIS REGENERATING SLEEP, WE CAME ACROSS AN ASGARDIAN LEAVING TOWARDS MIDGARD THROUGH THE BIFROST.'

'Is that unusual?' Steve asked in confusion. 'Don't you use it?'

'This is the weird rainbow bridge, yes?' Tony queried with a smirk.

Thor nodded and explained, in his loud booming voice. 'IT IS USED BY ASGARDIANS TO TRAVEL TO MIDGARD. BUT DURING ODINSLEEP NONE MAY LEAVE ASGARD. IT IS ALREADY WEAKENED WITHOUT A RULER.'

'So maybe this Asgardian didn't know?' Natasha added with a scoff. 'Either way, it doesn't automatically make him… or her… a threat.'

Thor bowed his head. 'THE ASGARDIAN MANIPULATED GREAT FORCE TO USE THE BIFROST. HEIMDALL THE GUARDIAN OF THE BRIDGE WAS INJURED GREATLY IN THE PROCESS.'

Loki groaned behind them. 'Great. Now it's save the world time.'

'IT IS, UNFORTUNATELY,' Thor acquiesced.

'Alright then,' Natasha concluded, running the new information through her mind at a rapid pace. 'Fury should already be aware of the multitude of Asgardians on earth, but there's no harm in going there. He'll probably send someone to recruit us there anyway.'

'So we're taking a trip to Fury's now?' Steve asked tentatively.

'No, they are,' the redhead answered, instantly taking control of the situation. 'Stark and Clint, you two must go brief Fury about this.'

'WHAT ABOUT ME? I'M THE ONE WITH THE INFORMATION.'

'You can't go into S.H.I.E.L.D with their priority one villain in tow. That would be murder.'

'BUT WHEREVER I GO, HE GOES.'

'I'm a priority one villain?'

'Don't be flattered, reindeer-games.'

'Can't you leave him here just for now. Stark will watch him.' Natasha offered.

'Hell no- ask robin hood here to do that. I've got some stuff to tell Fury too.'

'Clint?'

The archer bristled with unrestrained animosity as he turned to glare at the imprisoned Asgardian. Their past hadn't been entirely delightful and Natasha could literally feel the tension between them build thickly in the air.

'Clint you heard me?' she asked quietly.

'No I didn't,' he replied cracking a tense smile. 'But I got it. I'll watch the little shit while you guys are gone. Don't worry.'

The redhead smiled and internally kicked herself for unintentionally mocking his hearing impairment. Usually she never cared for people's feelings but Barton was the only person she'd ever allow herself to care for. And she valued their comradeship- to a certain extent.

Nodding at the archer in agreement, she headed for the lifts, batting the cloud of ever-present dust away from her face.

'Where are we going?' Steve asked, as he strode alongside her, easily dodging the debris littering the floor.

'I'm going to take a shower and you're going to wait for me in the lobby,' the redhead said with a smirk as she stepped into the elevator. 'And then we're going to India.'

'India?' the captain started as the doors closed on them.

'Yeah,' she said with finality. 'We've got a "stupid green animal" to track down.'

* * *

**S.H.I.E.L.D HQ**

The building towered high above them in all its splendor as both men strode right in; one a god in his own mind, the other a god in his own world, both not caring for the architectural masterpiece shrouding them in its shadow. Tony could barely suppress a smile as he caught sight of a team of software technicians leaving the building as they entered. Apparently his meddling with the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe hadn't gone unnoticed. Smirking, he made a mental note to offer his services in assisting the reconstruction of the agency's firewalls. Around them, several passers-by stopped to stare open mouthed at Thor as he marched across the lobby determinedly; his cape flapping behind him and his breastplate glinting in the filtered sunlight.

'THESE HUMANS ARE TINY,' he observed, glancing at the ogling agents.

Tony snorted. 'And I'm not?' he said, sparing a glance at his reflection in the steel walls.

Thor laughed loudly. 'YOU'RE EVEN TINIER.'

'Should've seen that coming,' the billionaire muttered as he pushed his way into the elevator.

They rode the metal contraption to the highest floor and stormed out in search of Fury.

'Forty four?! This building has waay more floors than that! Why are stuck on forty four?' Tony ranted.

'FAIR MAIDEN,' Thor boomed, apprehending a passing female agent. 'WE ARE IN SEARCH OF OUR DARK ONE EYED FRIEND.'

'Y-You mean Director Fury?' the woman stammered, gulping as Thor swung his arms about as he described the man in question.  
'That's racist,' Tony deadpanned.

'I- I can't take you to him,' the agent replied nervously. 'Do you have an… uh… appointment?'

'An appointment?' Tony roared. 'This is important!'

'THE WORLD'S FATE HANGS IN THE BALANCE,' Thor added sagely.

The woman squeaked in fear. 'Erm… I…,' she whimpered.

'I can take you to him,' a voice announced from behind them.

'Coulson?' Tony asked with a grin.

'LITTLE MAN,' Thor boomed affectionately. 'YOU ARE NOT DEAD.'

'Mr. Stark, Thor,' the friendly agent beamed. 'I am not dead. I can also take you to see Director Fury.'

'Yes please, good man. Take us there soon,' Tony sighed dramatically. 'I've been standing too long.'

'Follow me please,' the agent said with a smile, leading them back into the elevator.

'We tried that,' Tony pointed out glumly. 'It didn't work.'

'Ah, but you didn't have this,' Coulson grinned, producing a small plastic card.

'WELL DONE LITTLE MAN,' Thor said, clapping him strongly on the back before leaping into the lift. 'LEAD US ONWARD.'

As the doors closed with a soft_ whoosh_ on the trio the whimpering agent outside near fainted dead away.

'I don't appreciate you harassing my staff and infiltrating my computer systems,' the Director stated coldly as he marched around his office table to greet his visitors.

'I have nothing to say to that,' Tony replied with a sniff, before collapsing heavily into a leather chair. 'This is the worst day of my life!'

'Please tell me more,' Fury deadpanned.

'Well first off Goldilocks here crashed through my roof,' the multi-millionaire began, counting off his fingers.

'I was sarcastic, Stark,' Fury spat. 'I don't care about your petty problems.'

'CARE ABOUT MINE, THEN,' Thor interrupted.

'What are you doing down here?' Fury asked skeptically.

'MEETING YOU?'

'I meant on earth.'

'I COME BEARING GRAVE NEWS.'

Fury's only eyebrow furrowed. When was the last time the Lightning God came here with _good news?_ Fury hadn't heard good news in ages. The last _good news_ the director had heard was; _there is cake at Agent Hill's birthday party._

And Fury was missing the cake.

'Well?" Fury prompted, 'What's the news? I haven't got all day!'

'Don't be silly, of course you have the day free. I read your digital diary,' Tony said in a matter of fact sort of way, nearing the doors of Nick Fury's office, 'I also read something about that feisty Hill's birthday being today. And something else about cake.'

With that the Iron Man left the office.

'Want some One Eye?' he called after him.

Fury sighed loudly and buried his face in his hands. After a moment the towering alien hero cleared his throat, his loud nature making it sound more like thunder booming over head.

'Oh yeah,' Fury audibly sighed again, 'The news.'

'THERE HAS BEEN A BREACH, A HOSTILE ASGARDIAN LEFT OUR WORLD AND ENTERED YOURS. MY MEN- I MEAN, MAN AT THE BRIDGE BETWEEN THE BOTH WORLDS TRIED TO STOP THE CREATURE, BUT HE OR SHE HELD AN IMMEASURABLE POWER THAT DESTROYED ALL THE DEFENSES. WE MUST TAKE ACTION-'

'We? WE? Listen here big guy, every time one of yours comes down here and wreaks havoc WE lose on of ours. This is your problem!' Fury yelled.

'MINE AS MUCH AS IT IS YOURS!' Thor yelled, though not as loud as he usually did due to the guilt that held him back.

The Norse god sighed.

"THERE IS NO TIME FOR PETTY ARGUMENTS, WE MUST TAKE-'

Thor was rudely interrupted by the sound of the doors bursting open with Coulson hauling a cake faced Tony Stark, followed by a fuming Maria Hill.

'As much as I would like to complain and banter about how Stark's been stealing all the cake-'

'Which you are,' Tony pointed out, interrupting the birthday girl.

Agent Hill resisted the urge to whack the multi-billionaire and just watched Coulson glare at him while pulling Tony into the office by the collar of his shirt.

'Sir, we have a problem,' Hill said in her usual curt tone.

'If it's about an unwanted Asgardian crossing that damn rainbow bridge, then save it. I already know.'

'Sir, I don't think you understand the weight of this _unwanted Asgardian's_ return, Sir. Who knows what kind of new plan he's conjured?' Hill ranted.

'_Return?_' Fury spat, eyeing Thor.

'Yes Sir,' it was Agent Phil's turn to speak, 'The God of Mischief has returned.'

Silence entered the room. As realization hit him, Tony began to choke on his cake, dropping the slice of red velvet on to Fury's office floor in the process.

'Oh no no no no, You've got it all wrong,' Tony coughed.

Realization dawned on to the Norse god as well, but instead of coughing; Thor let out a hearty and obnoxiously loud laugh.

'LOKI IS A FRIENDLY' he boomed.

Silence filled the room again and for some reason Thor felt that his choice of words to describe if adopted brother had been a poor one.

'Excuse me, but let me get this straight; did you just say Loki is a friendly?'

Thor gulped at the director's steely, menacing tone.

'I don't think your idea of friendly quite matches up with theirs,' Tony whispered.

'IT IS A LONG STORY,' Thor explained, 'BUT HE IS INDEED NOT A THREAT.'

'He is not a threat?' Agent Hill shrieked, 'Excuse me. But last time he was down here your baby brother killed eighty people in TWO DAYS!'

'You mean to say,' Fury said slowly, rising from his chair. 'That Loki Laufeyson is running around in Manhattan and we're sitting here doing nothing?!'

'OF COURSE NOT,' Thor scoffed, 'I BOUGHT HIM DOWN SAFELY IN AN ASGARDIAN CELL DESIGNED TO KEEP HOLD OF BEINGS LIKE LOKI. IT IS NOTHING LIKE YOUR _ANT AND BOOT_ SYSTEM.'

Silence.

Tony was really getting annoyed by the way Thor could bring about so many silences.

'Wait…' Coulson said, still catching on.

Fury looked as if he was about to gouge out his good eye.

'_**YOU**_ BROUGHT HIM DOWN HERE?'

* * *

**SOMEHWERE IN INDIA**

'Banner,' Natasha murmured in a sickly sweet voice as she pushed past the fruit vendors that thronged the street.

The man in question whirled around wildly, eyes searching the crowd for her familiar face. His expression fell like a stone when he found the redhead beside him and then slowly brightened when he caught sight of the captain hovering nervously to a side.

'Is this an annual visit?' he asked jokingly, turning back around to face a stall selling massive green bananas.

'Sorta. It's also the annual save the world time,' the ex-spy laughed, reaching out for a fruit in the neighboring stall.

'Are you going to buy madam?' the stall owner asked in a thick South Asian accent.

Natasha smiled. 'No,' she said as she bit into the fresh fleshy fruit.

Bruce sighed softly and tossed a few coins in payment for her "purchase" and turned back to the man selling the bananas.

'Can we eat those too?' the captain asked casually, sidling up close to the Hulk's alter ego, clearly unnerved by the appalling amount of people occupying the town.

'No,' Bruce chuckled. 'They're ash plantains… you have to cook them.'

'What's a plantain?' the ex-soldier asked with a frown.

Bruce shot him a blank stare. 'A banana.'

'Right,' the captain said, as if he were making a mental note to jot that word down for future reference.

After purchasing the fruit of his choice, the scientist sighed and turned to face his visitors. 'Why are you here?' he asked tiredly.

'Why are _you_ here?' Natasha asked in return, skipping to keep up with the man.

'Living in the Tower was too… crowded for me,' Bruce replied, shoving past the mingling people while hugging his fruits to his chest protectively.

'Like India is any better,' Natasha stated flatly. 'Don't kid yourself, Banner.'

'Fine,' the scientist replied hastily over his shoulder. 'I hate you guys.'

'What?' the captain frowned, blinking in shock.

'Not really… no,' Bruce corrected. 'But I happen to hate what we get into as the Avengers and I can't do it anymore.'

'Come on Bruce,' Natasha said softly. 'Living the quiet life isn't for you.'

'Who says so? I've been doing it for a year!'

'And you're not in the least bit bored?'

'I find that hard to believe,' Steve added quietly.

'You don't know me, Cap,' Bruce sighed, running a hand through his pepper and salt curls. 'I actually like being a doctor here.'

'Is that what you're doing?' the redhead asked, scrunching up her nose in distaste.

'Yes and its helpful.'

'Saving the world from its unfavorable fate would be equally helpful… if at all even more so.'

'I don't really have a choice do I?'

'Nope.'

'How did you even find me? India's a giant place,' Bruce ventured, setting the bag of bananas at his feet.

'Just cause you've hidden yourself away from civilization doesn't mean civilization hasn't changed,' Natasha answered with a small smile.

'Tony's been upgrading his stuff, huh?'

Steve laughed. 'Yeah, we hacked into the S.H.I.E.L.D mainframe and gathered some files. One of them had your data in it and Stark utilized it to track your location.'

Bruce stared at him for a while before asking; 'What's he on about?'

'Tony's been using him for his daily mischief,' Natasha replied with a heavy sigh, before punching the captain lightly on his arm. 'He's corrupting you, Steve. Stay away.'

Bruce eyed the two Avengers quietly and watched them interact. Many things have changed, he noted sagely.

'I'll come,' he sighed finally.

Natasha froze in mid-shoulder jab. 'You will?'

'Just like that?' Steve asked, batting the redhead's hand away gently.

'Yeah I guess so. You said I had no choice anyway.'

'Don't you want to know what's going on?' Steve wondered, as he began heading back for their jet.

'I'm pretty sure it's something along the lines of; some alien is targeting us, only we can stop them, Avengers assemble.'

'Ten points for Banner!' Natasha cheered mockingly.

Bruce ignored her jesting. 'So how'd we go?'

'We borrowed Stark's latest jet. We can make it home in a under an hour,' the redhead said.

'Home huh?' Bruce asked with a raised brow.

The Black Widow just sidled away without a word.

* * *

**STARK TOWER**

'Well that didn't go well,' Tony sighed as he stepped out of his car and onto the drive leading up to the tower.

'YES, IT DIDN'T GO AS EXPECTED,' Thor admitted.

'Shouldn't have brought the golden goat down to earth, don't you think?'

'I OWN NO GOAT. THERE ARE NO GOATS IN ASGARD,' and then in an almost rueful manner the lightning god added, 'ONLY A COW.'

'I meant your brother, Blondie,' the billionaire sighed.

'OH,' Thor stated. 'HE'S ADOPTED.'

Tony just rolled his eyes and continued walking up the driveway. Humor was_ alien_ to the Norse god. He looked up at the top of the tower, where he noticed a silhouette moving behind the glass doors.

'J.A.R.V.I.S?' Tony called for his computing system.

'_Yes Master Stark?_'

'Who's in? Who'd you let in J, cause if it's another unwanted Ass-guard then,' Tony left his threat incomplete.

'_I believe the word you are looking for is ASgard sir,_' J.A.R.V.I.S answered. '_And no, sir. The person inside is a complete friendly. Though I highly doubt the word to describe Mrs. Potts right now is friendly."_

Tony visibly paled. The bottom floor door burst open in front of the two Avengers revealing a fuming Pepper, a sheepish Barton and a frankly amused Loki who was still in the confinements of his blue box-jail.

_How on earth did they get the blue box all the way down here, _Thor thought in awe, _I better it was the blonde haired girl who carried it down. Blonde, after all, is the color of extreme power and strength. _

The god stroked his luscious locks while the little earth man beside him willed the floor to open up and swallow him whole.

'ANTHONY EDWARD STARK!' Pepper yelled, probably louder than Thor ever could,

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY ROOF?!'

* * *

A/N: thanks for reading! leave your guesses as to who the trespassing Asgardian is!

hint: its not Thor

extra hint (cause we're nice like that): it's not Loki either :P

reviews are love! hang on for the next chapter... trust me the plot thickens ;)

xx


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER- We don't own Marvel. Disney does, actually.**

**leave a review, not a hate meesage.**

**If you have any doubts ask in the form of sa review and we shall answer it or if we feel like it will be adresssed through the course of the story we will tell you in a PM.**

* * *

Bruce Banner was beyond pissed off.

Usually when he was this pissed off, he was a towering green colored monster whose entire vocabulary consisted of the word '_smash_'.

But not this time. After a long and overdue rest in India, the scientific genius finally had control over his other side. Bruce glanced at Agent Romanoff. The ex-spy was right- India was no better than the overly packed Stark Tower. The place was a full house.

Steve Rogers was lounging on the couch, unaware of Black Widow who was sneakily searching Tony's massive DVD cabinet for The Sound of Music.

Thor sat on the floor beside the box containing the whining ex-nemesis Loki, whose presence here was still in question to the medicine doctor. Hawkeye sat by Thor with his arms folded over his propped knees. But unlike the supposedly mythical Avenger who sported a tired expression, the archer bore one of hostility. It was almost like he was keeping guard in case the God of Mischief found a loophole in the strange blue box he was in.

Meanwhile, Tony buzzed around behind Pepper, trying his best to explain why there was a hole in the roof of the floor above them. That too confused Bruce, though he had a hunch that the Norse god and his brother had something to do with it. Not only were the Avengers present in the Stark's futuristic abode but Phil Coulson, Agent Hill and a few others whose names didn't matter were there too. Almost like intruders.

However, the S.H.I.E.L.D agents weren't here to mingle. They stood at the doors and the elevator almost as if they were… guarding them.

'Can't you just release me?'

'NO, BROTHER,' Thor replied, his eyes slowly fluttering shut.

'Why not?' the imprisoned Norse God whined impressively.

'Maybe if you didn't try and go for all that world domination shit then _maybe_ you wouldn't be in this situation right now, huh?' Barton snapped. 'Think about it.'

'But not too hard,' the archer added. 'I heard that you weren't the smart one of the family.'

That was the most he'd said all day. Bruce rarely ever heard him speak, but Barton's growing hostility towards the Asgardian seemed to be pushing him over the edge

'You're just bitter because you were weak enough for me to possess,' Loki huffed.

'Well I'd say something like that is pretty hard to get over,' Clint Barton snapped, his tone creating a whole new level of hostile.

'I'll let you in on a little secret, I just hope you hear it,' Loki smirked. 'Want to know why I targeted you? Because, it turns out, you aren't the smartest of the group. Dumb people are like planks. And planks are easy targets.'

Hawkeye let out an animalistic growl.

'THAT,' said a voice from the other side of the room. 'is factually incorrect. You _possessed_ Barton before the Avengers assembled. So technically… there was no group.'

Loki turned to look at Coulson who stood in front of one of Tony's many screens that displayed satellite images of the world. As Hill put it- 'they were watching out for any comets that may or may not be an incoming Asgardian.'

'I thought I killed you,' Loki grumbled, glaring daggers at the grinning agent. 'Oh and "assemble"? Is that what you're calling it now? I thought it was more like _thrown together_.'

'Hulk nearly threw me,' Steve offered from where he was laying spread eagled on the couch.

'That's great,' Loki muttered. 'Thanks for sharing.'

'This is unbelievably awkward,' Tony sighed heavily as he plopped down beside the captain on the couch, his now-pacified girlfriend storming past him, heading for her own room.

'You don't say?' Natasha scoffed, flopping onto the recliner opposite and tossing an empty DVD cover onto the coffee table before them.

'What's that?' Tony asked warily.

Bruce watched with amusement as the Black Widow's eyes glittered with mischief.

'Just a movie,' she replied shortly. 'Let's watch.'

Turning around, the ex-spy flicked play on the remote control and snuggled deeper into her chair.

The second the opening scene began, Tony started screaming.

'Romanoff you evil, scheming, crazy woman!' he yelled, leaping out of his seat on the couch to turn off the plasma screen TV.

'Those are words usually reserved to describe me,' Loki noted sullenly from within his cage.

Tony paused. 'Even the _crazy woman_ part?'

Thor laughed heartily. 'ESPECIALLY THE _CRAZY WOMAN_ PART!'

Loki grunted in displeasure.

'I FOOL YOU NOT, BROTHER. YOUR HAIR- IT IS FAR TOO LONG. VERY MISLEADING,' Thor said affectionately.

Too affectionately.

His affection made it seem as if he saw Loki as a cutesy younger brother. Bruce frowned at them both. They'd probably gone through some extreme bonding moment for _this_ to have happened. Bruce wondered if he really should've been away for so long. He'd missed so much.

'You're one to talk, Goldilocks,' Tony snorted.

'Are we watching the movie or not?' Natasha groaned, spurring Tony into action, causing him to leap a foot in the air and make a beeline for the TV.

'Those nuns… sing well,' Steve commented with a wary smile. 'I kinda like this movie.'

'Then you'll love The Boy in the Blue Pajamas,' Natasha said nicely.

Bruce frowned again. Natasha was anything but nice. She was never nice. Unless… realization dawned on the scientist and he let out a barely suppressed chuckle.

Tony looked like as if he were about to pass out. 'Not more Nazi movies!' he cried in exasperation. 'You'll destroy his entire psyche!'

Steve straightened on the couch. 'Nazi movies? But… but they're singing happily… and… and there are children,' he said uncomfortably, gesturing towards the flickering TV screen.

Loki laughed. 'My how evil,' he said sarcastically.

'Romanoff I'm begging you,' Tony groaned. 'Turn it off or he'll have nightmares for ever.'

Bruce lifted an eyebrow in skepticism. Tony Stark was acting very unusually. Had he always been this much of a party pooper? No, Bruce remembered. Tony was usually the one instigating said hypothetical party. Stark was a self proclaimed party god- stressing on the god part. He had an embarrassingly large ego and god complex. All genii did to some extent, but Bruce wasn't stupid enough to revel in his mistakes. Tony did that gracefully and obnoxiously.

He probably had thought he could've ruled them all, having the entire team in his domain. That was one of the reasons Bruce had stayed away from Stark Tower like as if it were the plague. He hadn't wanted to spend his days being harassed by the billionaire's relentless pranking.

Apparently he had been wrong. Tony Stark was the ….responsible one here. Sure he wasn't actually responsible, rather he was somewhat accomplishing that in his own way. Bruce watched as he struggled to gain possession of the remote by entering into a wrestle with the redheaded spy.

This wouldn't end well, the scientist surmised, watching with a wince as he heard something crack unpleasantly.

Thor applauded the brawl. 'THE SPIDER LADY IS MOST IMPRESSIVE!' he called out loudly. 'I SHALL ACCOMPANY HER IN DESTROYING THE TIN MAN.'

'Woaaah no need for that,' Tony wheezed, barely escaping Natasha's deadlock. 'I give up, let's watch the damn movie.

He turned to glare at Steve, who was transfixed by the vocalizing children on screen. 'You owe me, Stripes. Big time.'

Natasha just laughed and released him. 'Be happy I didn't blind you.'

Loki snorted. 'Why not? He could've joined this man here in the hopelessly impaired section of your "group". I'm sure he needs company.'

Hawkeye bristled angrily.

'QUIET, BROTHER,' Thor boomed. 'THIS MAN HERE IS MOST USEFUL.'

'I'm sure he is,' Loki said, rolling his eyes.

'Why do we have to take shit from him?' Clint asked suddenly, leaping to his feet. 'I say we take him out of there and show him exactly what he's messing with.'

Natasha frowned. 'That's not like you, Barton. Calm down.'

'Of course this is like me!' the archer snapped. 'I don't take shit from people. This isn't like you, why do you care enough to intervene?'

The spy narrowed her eyes in return and turned back to face the TV. 'Fine,' she said flatly. 'Kick his ass, see if I care. Just don't expect us to save you if he possesses you. Again.'

Tony whistled to break the growing silence. 'She got you there.'

'Stay out of this Stark,' Clint growled, prowling around the imprisoned Norse god.

Bruce watched as things slowly spiraled into a mess. This many people with such diverse personalities could never be expected to get along. It wasn't rocket science, he thought grimly. A group wouldn't function efficiently if its members were on different levels, for example if one was physically impaired or if another was adept at backstabbing and stabbing in general, or if another was a higher deity, or if one disliked being amongst humans and if the other thought he was the most amazing man on earth. Bruce wasn't surprised that they were at each other's necks already.

He sighed a little and spooned some guacamole onto his potato chip before popping it into his mouth.

He was missing India already.

Half an hour later and the situation in the Stark lounge had changed drastically.

Hawkeye was now absent, as he had left the room fifteen minutes ago after a verbal sparring with the god of mischief that had ended quite badly on his part. Natasha was arguing heatedly with Agent Hill about a mission Fury had sent her on which had gone wrong- one that none was supposed to no about but was now known to all.

Tony had long since given up on saving the captain from the evil that was The Sound of Music and was in his room soothing Pepper Potts; most probably apologizing for the massive chunk missing in his ceiling, the villain in his living room, the agents guarding every inch of his building and his generally awful role as a boyfriend. The poor ex-soldier was left alone on the couch, staring open mouthed as a remake of his once-enemies danced around singing with his children. If that wasn't a scarring image, Bruce didn't know what was.

Slipping away unnoticed, he made for the bar. His glass had been empty for too long.

Of course it was just water. If he'd drunk anything alcoholic while being in this claustrophobic mess he'd probably be five times his size right now and as green as puce and embarrassingly minus a shirt.

He poured iced water into the glass in his hand and downed it all in one go. Nothing was going to make his headache disappear. Even as he watched the end credits of the movie roll up the screen from the corner of his eye, he knew the worst of the night was still to come.

Maybe Thor and his brother would get into an epic godly fight that would leave half the building in ruins, he thought grimly.

For a brief moment he wondered if that was an excuse enough to catch a late flight to the middle of nowhere. At this very moment, he didn't think he could handle going back to India.

He needed someplace with less living beings.

A screen before Agent Coulson began flashing red and before anyone could react, Nick Fury's face appeared in full blown image.

'Coulson,' he snapped drily. 'There's been massive alien activity in south Manhattan. We need all hands on site, now.'

The agents of S.H.I.E.L.D present in the room immediately began filing into the elevator at the far end.

On screen, Fury kept talking. 'It is a code two emergency; apparently she's trashing up a lot of stuff. Number of casualties are hard to tell but one thing's for sure, Asgard is gonna have one _heckuva_ Claim for Damages.'

Thor stiffened and the imprisoned Loki visibly paled.

'ASGARD, YOU SAY,' the thunder god boomed, uncomfortably.

'A _she_ you say?' Loki mused at the same time, glancing uneasily at his older brother.

The two shared a fleeting glance and both seemed to come to the same conclusion.

'Keep those fools in the building,' Fury advised Coulson. 'But send Hill down here. I know its her birthday but- hey! What's he doing?!'

Both Coulson and Hill whirled around, just to be blinded by a flash of ice blue light. The brightness receded, leaving Thor standing in place with his hammer brandished, almost as if he had smashed… something…

'Hey!' Hill called, her eyes growing wide and her hand going for the handgun on her hip. 'The- he.. Prisoner is standing… how?'

Thor merely turned on his heel and pushed past them, heading for the elevator.

Loki followed him with a skip to his step, now free from his heinous cell by his brother's own actions. 'I know I'm a wonderful being,' he smirked at Hill as he went. 'But do I really render you that speechless?'

The agent snapped to attention almost immediately. 'Stop right there or I'll be forced to shoot!' she announced, leveling her gun.

'Thor,' Steve began. 'What are you doing?!'

Bruce stood safely beside the bar and held his tongue.

'THAT ASGARDIAN IS MY RESPONSIBILITY,' Thor replied, frowning as the agents refused to let him leave.

'Yeah well my responsibility is to make sure you all stay in here,' Hill replied with a scoff, approaching them slowly with her gun aimed at Loki. 'So why don't you be a good god and but your brother back in his box.'

Loki bristled, but his smirk never faltered.

Thor watched her silently for a few moments, but then sighed.

'FINE THEN,' he said simply.

'Really?' Coulson asked.

'WE SHALL TAKE ANOTHER ROUTE.'

And with that, the god of thunder smashed through the floor to ceiling window of the lounge that sat six stories above ground, pulling his brother behind him as he went.

The agents scrambled to the shattered window, yelling into their respective walkie-talkies while Fury ranted on the screen.

Steve looked worriedly towards Bruce, the only remaining Avenger besides Natasha who was laughing quietly to herself at Hill's distress. Bruce didn't say anything in return.

'The priority one has escaped! I repeat-,' Hill was saying, running around the lounge, stepping over the glass and pizza boxes in anger.

'What is going on?' a disheveled Pepper Potts asked from the elevator.

'I leave you for two minutes,' Tony said from behind her, masking his face in his hands.

Pepper paused upon surveying the carnage.

'That's it,' she sighed, turning to face Stark. 'You're never having "pizza night" ever again. Ever.'

And with that she left the room.

* * *

Night had fallen mere minutes ago- and with the darkness came a sense of lawlessness.

Shrouded in shadows, any man could feel capable of committing his worst deed.

What happens naught at daylight, occurs in its absence.

Chaos reigned in darkness and in chaos evil was born.

The Asgardian princess barely shed a glance behind her back as she stood atop a pinnacled building, surveying the everyday scene before her.

The city sprawled at her feet like a map, inching sluggishly across the land with bright lights and busy bodies.

Not for long, she thought to herself.

Shifting her swords in her hands, she tried to remember her true intentions. She was not here to fulfill her personal agenda. Sure, she could get it done in the meantime- but her true purpose was not to be lost in the melee she was about to cause.

Her Master's wishes **would** be fulfilled and _she_ would be the one to do so.

She stood there, watching the petty Midgardians scurry down the streets of Manhattan. Their innocent obliviousness to her presence and the chaos she was about to wreak upon their lives fuelled her excitement. Inhaling deeply she had one thought in mind.

_Destroy them._

Once again, she was reminded of the outlawed Asgardian "prince".

Loki had always wanted them to kneel before him, to worship him.

But the she knew better than to think the Earth dwellers would ever worship her.

She didn't want their praise.

Unlike the pathetic Asgardian who had come before her, she preferred them flat on the floor with not so much as a beating heart.

_Screw kneeling._

Humans were better off dead.

Smiling to herself, she leapt off the skyscraper and flew down towards the earth, the wind whipping past her face and hair. She twisted agilely in the air so that she was in a crouching position and landed with a deafening thud on the ground below. The cement cracked beneath the force of her landing and jagged lines spread across the entire road, starting from her feet.

Her head shot up and her eyes scanned her surroundings. People around her screamed as they ducked for cover, abandoned their cars and fled buildings. They writhed like a mess of tentacles- all attached to one body but moving independently to no avail. It almost made her laugh.

Almost.

With her swords brandished threateningly at her sides, the Asgardian princess slipped into a battle stance; ready to pounce.

She loved the way Dragonfang felt in her grip; the sword that had been previously owned by the greatly feared Valkyrie- the only match to the Asgardian warrior's prowess. Twisting her neck from side to side, she stalked forward, like an animal hunting its prey.

Stealthily

Silently

Viciously…

She could understand why several others before her had given in to the urge to destroy planets and entire species.

It was exhilarating. Thrilling even.

Watching them run amok in obvious distress made her head pound.

They were running away from _her._ She was stirring the fear in their hearts- clouding their minds.

She sliced through the air with Dragonfang, making more mortals erupt in screams of panic. Soon her army would arrive.

Till then, she might as well have some fun.

Now, she smiled as the blade of her weapon made its way through a mortal in lightning fast speed, where were those wretched Avengers?

They were to be her play things till her army joined her down in Midgard.

There was a loud crackle lightning followed by the all too familiar boom of thunder. Behind her she heard the crack of cement as an unknown landed.

Game on, thunder god, She cackled in her mind, but we both know I _always_ win.

* * *

**Hello, Oblivionxx here!**

**Thank you for reading! Please leave us feed back and your guesses on who this Asgardian invader is.**

**It shall be revealed in the next chapter...because we can't keep secrets for long.**

**Remember**** that the Marvel universe is bloody messed up so we had to ignore a few facts.**

**I think we've adopted Earth 616...**

**If you absolutley adore Loki (well, Tom Hiddleston mostly) then leave us a review and a high five.**

**Do the same if you think Chris and Chris are the bromance of the year!**

**XoXo**

**-Oblivionxx**


End file.
